


The Story of Tanabata

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, KakaGai Day, M/M, happy ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Kakashi gets a surprise visit while he’s doing paperwork, and Gai tells a fun story of Tanabata.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37
Collections: KakaGai Day 2020 Entries





	The Story of Tanabata

Paperwork.

Why was there always so much paperwork?

It was like Shizun had a whole new pile for him every day. 

He flipped through the report in front of him. Another mission report that he had to read and approve.

Iruka's anger at his messy handwriting had never made sense to him until now. Smooth, clear writing really did make this a hundred times easier to get through.

"Dad!" He glanced up from the work, smiling when he saw Gai wheeling into the office with Kinoe on his lap "we're here to rescue you from boredom!"

"My hero's," he smiled. Leaning back in his chair he watched as his husband came to a stop on the other side of the desk "how can i ever repay you?"

Kinoe crawled off of Gai's lap and rushed around the desk, giggling when Kakashi leaned down and lifted her up onto his lap. "Tenzou says there's a festival tomorrow." She smiled up at him with bright eyes and a toothy grin. A look he had no doubt she had gotten from her Papa along with those ridiculous bushy eyebrows. "Can we go?"

"Do you really think your Papa would let me skip out on a festival?" He glanced over at his husband, chuckling when Gai rolled his eyes "I haven't missed a festival with him since we were little. I'm not going to start now."

"Never?" Her eyes went wide "not one festival?"

Kakashi shook his head "not one," he promised "even if it meant rushing back from a mission I always made it home in time."

He was thankful that Gai didn't pipe up to remind him of his Anbu years when he only made it home for one or two festivals a year. 

Kinoe cuddled up against his chest, giggling when he reached out to brush a long silver strand of hair out of her face.

"What's this festival for?" She asked, her eyes focused on her dad's face. 

Apparently it was story time. 

"It's the Tanabata festival," he explained, "in celebration of Orihime and Hikoboshi reuniting for this one day before they are seperated for another year."

"Orihime and Hikoboshi?" He was surprised that a 4 year old could say those names with such ease. Then of course, she was his child. "Who are they?"

Storytelling never had been his area of expertise, so when she pushed for more information Kakashi found himself looking at his husband for help. 

Thankfully, Gai clued in right away to what Kakashi was asking of him “Orihime was a beautiful princess and seamstress” he spoke up, chuckling when Kinoe looked over at him “She was known to make the most beautiful clothes ever seen. So beautiful that the gods themselves wanted her to sew their clothing for them.”

Kakashi rolled his eyes. His husband was dramatic as always.

“But weaving clothes was a lonely job.” Gai continued “Orihime wanted someone to spend her life with. Someone to love. When her father, the god of the heavens, realized this he arranged a meeting between her and Hikoboshi, the cow herder who lived on the other side of the river. It was love at first sight, and shortly after the two were married.”

Kinoe giggled “That sounds like you and dad,” she looked up at Kakashi as she spoke “you always said you fell in love with Papa at first sight.”

“I believe I also said we should keep that a secret from Papa.” He groaned. His husband was never going to let him live this down. 

“First sight?” Gai beamed. “Kakashi, we were five.”

“It’s not my fault i was too smart for my own good,” Kakashi defended himself “i saw the perfect boy and knew i was going to marry him. What’s so wrong with that?”

Gai looked at him with soft eyes. The same eyes that Kakashi had fallen in love with all those years ago, long before he even knew what love was. 

“Papa,” they both turned their attention back to Kinoe when she started to whine “You haven’t finished the story.”

For a second Gai looked embarrassed. He wasn't one to trail off during story time. 

"Well, when the two married they would spend all of their time together. They forgot all about their work. Orihime's beautiful clothes were never made, and Hikoboshi allowed his cow's to wonder freely!" Gai threw his arms in the air dramatically, laughing when both Kakashi and Kinoe gave him an unimpressed look "what?"

"You're always so silly, Papa." Kinoe gave him a disappointed sigh. 

"I am," he smiled back at her, "and when you're older you're going to realize how fun it is to be silly."

"Yamato says i'm like dad," She smiled proudly, narrowing her eyes when Gai started to laugh "what?"

Kakashi made a mental note to talk to his friend about what he was saying to his daughter. There was no way his pup was anything like him. She was too excitable and fun loving. And she was way cuter than he ever was.

"Anyways," he pulled Kinoe a little closer and leaned down to press a kiss to the top of her head "if you keep interrupting Papa, he's never going to finish the story." 

Kinoe bowed her head, a slight red tint creeping up on her face “Sorry.” she whispered under her breath. It was kind of cute how she stuck her bottom lip out in a poor attempt to give him the puppy dog eyes, but those didn’t work on him. He had used them too much in his own life to fall victim to them himself.

Her Papa however.

“Don’t worry about it, Love,” Gai threw her his signature ‘thumbs up’ pose and beamed “Well, Orihime’s father became furious at this turn of events. They were spending too much time with each other, and not enough focusing on their jobs. He decided the only way to fix the problem was to separate them.”

Kinoe gasped, slapping her hands over her mouth in horror. “He can’t,” she protested “they love each other!”

“That is exactly what Orihime said to her father when he broke the news to them” Gai continued with a tender smile “She begged him to reconsider. Promised to focus on her work, but he knew it was not under her control. Her and Hikoboshi were smitten with each other, and their work would continue to go undone as long as they were allowed to be together. However, like any father, He was weak when it came to Orihime and her wishes.”

That was true. Kakashi may be able to fight the puppy dog eyes, but Kinoe still had him wrapped around her little finger. She could get anything she wanted just by asking, and Gai was more than willing to fight the world if necessary to keep her happy.

“What did he do?” Kinoe pressed, her excitement obvious to both of them “did he let them stay together?”

Gai returned her excitement with a sad look “Unfortunately, the god of heavens had made up his mind. Orihime and Hikoboshi were to be separated so that they could focus on their work. However, because he loved his daughter deeply…” he ignored the way Kinoe rolled her eyes at his words “The god of the heavens decided that one day a year he would allow the lovers to be together. Their paths would cross once again and they would be able to embrace each other and spend their day enjoying each other's company once again.”

“July 7th?” she looked up at Kakashi for confirmation, smiling when he simply nodded his head “so on that day, we celebrate their love? That they get to be together again?”

“That is exactly why we celebrate,” Kakashi reached up and poked Kinoe’s nose playfully, chuckling when she glared up at him “After all, what better reason is there to celebrate than the love of two people?” 

“But…” Kinoe’s eyes went soft when she realized the other reason July 7th was important “You and Papa got married on Tanabata?” 

“It seemed the appropriate thing to do,” Kakashi smiled “After all, isn’t Tenzo just our version of the God of Heavens, separating your Papa and me while i’m forced to do paperwork?”

Tenzo was going to kill him when Kinoe told him what he had said, but it was worth it for the laugh he got from both his daughter and husband at the silly joke. 


End file.
